


Lukas the Wizard and His Very Adorable Boyfriend

by Fernando9andSergio15



Category: Football RPF
Genre: And Miro doesn't know anything, Basically Lukas is a Wizard, M/M, Magic AU, Miro is also really cute, Wizard AU, like normal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernando9andSergio15/pseuds/Fernando9andSergio15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lukas is a wizard, basically, and Miro is his boyfriend, who doesn't know. Cuteness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lukas the Wizard and His Very Adorable Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I've been inactive, expect a new chapter of my other fic by the end of this weekend, but enjoy this for now!

Pressing the body close to him Lukas held it firmly, and turned so the dragon wouldn't reach them. 

"Lukas?" Miro looked at his lover sleepily, "What's going on?" 

"Nothing!" Lukas' eyes widened. He shushed Miro, before he threw a stunning spell at the dragon.

"Lukas?" The thinner man looked at his slightly frantic boyfriend. 

"Miśku," Lukas sighed and place chis hand on Miroslav's head, affectively putting him to sleep. He went back to the dragon and was able to defeat him and dispose of his body in a timely fashion before the spell wore off. 

~~~

"What happened last night Lukas?" Miroslav looked at the other man who nearly shrugged at him.

"You had a bad dream?" 

"It was weird, you were a wizard and fighting a dragon!" 

"It was just a dream baby," Lukas kissed his lips. 

"Ok, but-" 

"Shush now, you aren't hurt are you?" 

"Well apart from this," Miro held out his arm so Lukas could see angry red welts that the dragon had made on his arm. Lukas internally cursed him self for forgetting to heal them. 

"Fuck." 

"Lukas?" 

"Ok so maybe you aren't so crazy.... I'm a wizard." Miro's eyes widened. 

"Really!" 

"Yes," Lukas picked up an apple and turned it into a cuttlefish and back into an apple, "I am a wizard." 

"What can you do?" Miro looked at Lukas with a mix of adoration and amazement. 

"This," he touched the wound on Miroslav's arm and healed it. Running his hand over it Miro looked at Lukas in wonder.

"How long have you been a wizard?" 

"For a while, like you know, since the Greeks, when Hecate still taught magic. Now its MERLIN, god I find him annoying," Lukas griped. 

"You're thousands of years old?" 

"Yeah, pretty much." Lukas surged like it was something normal, "Not all are as old as me but still. Like bastion is my age but Manuel and Thomas are much younger." 

"Why was there a dragon here then?" Lukas looked say from Miro wham he asked that question. 

"You see wizards find their one Mate only once in their life time and it is very hard to find a mate because there are a very limited number of people who would fit the criteria. You see, the Mate has to believe in magic and be connected to the magic some how. A Mate helps a wizard gain their magic and strengthens it.” 

“Ok and? Bastian is your one?” 

“No, actually, he isn’t. Other, evil wizard will try to take another wizard’s one for his own power, to increase it. But, it can only be increased to a certain point because there is no true connection.” 

“Who – who is your mate?” Miro looked at his hands and away from Lukas, almost afraid of the answer. 

“You,” the wizard held his face in his hands and pressed his lips against the other man’s. 

“Oh,” Miro kissed him back unsure. Pulling him close, he pressed his face to his neck and started to kiss it, leaving a mark as a result. Miroslav ran his hands over Lukas’ head, pulling at his hair. Moving back to his lips, Lukas roughly kissed his lover’s, running his tough over the other ones lips in an effort to get them open. 

“You see, the only way for a true connection to be made is if, “ Lukas kissed Miroslav again, this time even rougher, the thinner man’s legs wrapped around his waist, “Is if, we mate.” He pulled down the underwear Miroslav was wearing and tried to pull of his nightshirt but he was pushed away. 

“I’ve never done this before.” 

“Come,” Lukas held out his hand for the other to take and pulled him back to their bedroom. He lay Miroslav down, and gently took of his remaining clothes, marveling at the beautiful body in front of him. “You’re gorgeous, thou know that?” he mouthed the length of his body to between his legs. He kissed the tip of Miroslav’s cock, and engulfed it into his mouth. Miro let out a sound between a whine and a whimper at the contact. Hollowing his cheeks, Lukas sucked harder, making Miroslav’s pants louder. Pulling away before Miroslav released, Lukas was met with a confused whine. “Shhh,” Lukas kissed Miro quiet. He pulled the hidden tube of lube out from the nightstand and covered two of his fingers in lube. Pushing Miroslav’s knees up, he spread his legs and nudged a finger at his little pucker. Miro let out a pained whine as Lukas slid the first finger in. 

“Hurts,” Miro wigged around trying to make it more comfortable. 

“It’ll get better,” Lukas, pressed another finger in, leading to a louder squeal and a choked sob. He gently kissed away some of the tears that were rolling down. When Miro adjusted, Lukas scissored his fingers and pulled them out before he slathered lube on himself. Pushing himself in, he waited for Miro before he bang to pull out. He pushed back in again and waited for moment before he continued. Hitting Miro’s spot, he heard the other man moan out loudly before releasing one both of them. Lukas followed soon after releasing into the man below him. 

~~~

“Mmmhh,” Lukas held his Mate close to him. Miro traced his face while the other made random objects zoom around the room much to the non-wizard’s amusement. Giggling, Miro pressed his lips to Lukas’ cheek. 

“Now that I’m you’re Mate, why isn’t Basti?” 

“Oh yeah that…. The high wizard council banned us from ever collaborating using our magic ever gain because of the INCIDENT.” 

“What incident?” 

“Uh, well, the Parthenon is broken for a reason.” Lukas looked at Miro sheepishly, while the other juts laughed.


End file.
